


En los últimos momentos

by SrtaStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: muerte de un personaje, spiolers s3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison no lo siente hasta que no baja la vista</p>
            </blockquote>





	En los últimos momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un fanfic de esta exelente serie. Para quien este interesado en leerlo aviso que si no vieron la tercera temporada hasta el final no sigan porque tiene un grandisimo (y triste) spoiler. 
> 
> Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra Jeff Davis

Allison no lo siente hasta que no baja la vista y la sangre se le escurre entre los dedos, incluso en ese momento tampoco lo siente completamente, solo es la sensación del dolor que no se compara con el dolor real. Aguanta pocos segundos más de pie y luego cae, nota el frío del suelo y la humedad pegajosa en la ropa, ve todo en cámara lenta y escucha su ballesta golpear contra el suelo. Parpadea y cuando abre los ojos Scott está ahí, justo frente a ella, sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro y el corazón late fuerte en su pecho. 

El chico le habla y sus pupilas marrones están brillando mucho, le dice que no se valla, que va a estar bien, que el dolor se va a ir y le toca frenéticamente los brazos queriendo absorberlo, pero no puede hacerlo. Ella le dice que no duele, que está bien, que ya es tarde y él deja escapar una lagrima. Es consciente que todos están viéndolos, incluso Isaac, al que salvo de morir; porque ni con toda la magia y auto curación hubiera podido soportar otro golpe de los Onis. Es consciente que la batalla terminó por fin y que Stiles está siendo rescatado. Es consciente que su tiempo se le está agotando con cada respiración. 

Puede sentir como Scott la está sosteniendo y murmurando que no puede dejarlo, pero ambos saben que va a hacerlo porque la herida es demasiado profunda y la sangre no para, pero no le importa. Alisson intenta calmarlo pero las palabras salen más pesadamente de su boca, igualmente lo intenta; le dice que está bien y que está con el amor de su vida, con el primer chico que la amó y al que ella amó con locura, y sabe que Isaac está escuchando y es tan injusto para él, pero es inútil negar algo que todos ya saben. 

Scott aprieta sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo y ella siente como empieza a irse, ve toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, a su familia, sus amigos, los buenos y malos momentos, y le duele el corazón cuando piensa en todo lo que va dejar atrás, sobre todo su padre que ya no tiene a nadie más. Sabe que va a encontrar apoyo en la manada y eso alivia un poco la pesadez en el pecho. 

Le regala un último te quiero a Scott y sonríe antes de cerrar los ojos, a lo lejos puede sentir como su padre se acerca corriendo y escucha el grito desesperado de Lydia justo un segundo antes que todo termine.


End file.
